


“Sleep well...Ahou.”

by gimmekensei



Series: Moments Between a Wolf and a Rooster [2]
Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: Boys In Love, Gay Sex, M/M, Tenderness, Why Did I Write This?, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:21:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24103546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gimmekensei/pseuds/gimmekensei
Summary: Sometimes a certain rooster just needs a good tumble in the sheets with a certain wolf....
Relationships: Sagara Sanosuke/Saitou Hajime
Series: Moments Between a Wolf and a Rooster [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1739062
Kudos: 17





	“Sleep well...Ahou.”

“Ah...a-ah!” Crying out with a small jolt, Sanosuke buried his face in the crook of Saitou’s neck and pressed a rushed kiss there only to cry again and toss his head back as the cop’s thrusts started to pick up in speed. There really wasn’t anything better then this and hell, the rooster doubted he could find anyone that could fuck him this well.    
  
“Nn…” The quietest of sounds slipped from the cop’s lips and Sanosuke silently counted that as a small victory. After all, getting even one unreserved sound from Saitou was a miracle in and of itself. Panting softly to catch his breath, Sanosuke tangled his bandaged fingers in the older man’s hair and tugged lightly on the strands, silently demanding a kiss. Though he probably should stop spoiling the brat so much, Saitou didn’t refuse and soon tilted the boy’s head and hungrily kissed him as they finally pushed over the edge and came, Saitou’s seed filling Sanosuke up to the brim while Sanosuke left a hot mess on both of their chests.    
  
For a few good moments or two, the only thing that could be heard was the sounds of the leaves rustling in the wind outside and their soft gasps for air. Shuddering, Sanosuke slumped further into Saitou’s arms and didn’t complain when the cop laid Sanosuke down on their shared futon. He did grumble though when the wolf pulled out and left him feeling achingly empty. It also wasn’t the most comfortable when the older man’s seed started to leak, running down his inner thighs. But Saitou soon dealt with it by grabbing some warm water and towel to wipe the sleepy fighter clean before retucking himself under the futon covers to wrap his arms around Sanosuke who honestly acted like a heater in the bed. At some point in the night, Saitou would probably have to kick the covers off to cool down a bit. But for the time being, he was content with laying beside Sanosuke as the boy drifted off to sleep in his arms….right, where he truly belonged.    
  
“Sleep well...Ahou.” 


End file.
